


A proposito di Ziggy

by SakiJune



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Love, Moral Dilemmas, Moral Lessons, Romance, What-If, Workplace Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un patetico ma sincero tentativo di riportare tra i vivi un personaggio che rimpiangerò sempre.</p><p>  <i>- Si tratta di Ziggy.</i><br/><i>- Pensavo che avessimo concordato su Zee-3. Ma naturalmente David Bowie la sa più lunga di me.</i><br/><i>- Gli piaceva. Lo preferiva. - A Kate non sfuggì quel tempo verbale, e interrogò Malcolm con lo sguardo per cercare una conferma. - Sì, è morto. E ne sono totalmente responsabile.</i><br/><i>- Quando? Dove? - Si alzò, allarmata ma non sconvolta. Nulla era più in grado di sconvolgerla davvero, o così credeva.</i><br/><i>- Su quell’aereo, Kate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A proposito di Ziggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



> I social media ormai pullulano di teorie sull'argomento, e la più quotata è proprio questa. Io la condivido, mi piace, ma non ho voluto sottovalutare l'aspetto morale di una simile soluzione. Il Dottore non avrebbe approvato, perciò non lo fanno nemmeno i personaggi in questa one-shot. Spero di essermi riuscita ad esprimere pienamente.  
> Qualche nota:  
> \- Malcolm Taylor compare nell'episodio "Planet of the Dead" e viene nominato due volte in The Day of the Doctor.  
> \- La Base 5 della UNIT è in The Sarah Jane Adventures, "Death of the Doctor".  
> \- Il soprannome d'infanzia di Kate è sul sito TARDIS Data Core, ma non sono sicura se provenga dal romanzo "The Scales of Injustice" o dall'home video "Downtime" in quanto non ho ancora letto l'uno né visto l'altro.  
> \- La citazione shakespeariana viene da "Molto rumore per nulla", in particolare da una scena in cui due futuri sposi sostengono di non amarsi ma vengono smentiti da amici e parenti che hanno scoperto poesie scritte da loro e dedicate l'uno all'altra.  
> \- Brisbane è la città natale di Tegan Jovanka, ex companion del Quarto e Quinto Dottore e, secondo The Sarah Jane Adventures, portavoce dei diritti della popolazione aborigena australiana.

Kate Stewart - che stava seriamente meditando di riprendere il proprio cognome per intero - era seduta alla scrivania del suo ufficio, cercando di concentrarsi per finire di compilare il rapporto da inviare a Ginevra.

Era stanca e pallida, ma era tornata al lavoro nonostante il parere contrario di Martha. Aveva bisogno di reagire a ciò che di terribile era accaduto, ricostruirlo sotto una luce professionale, scendere a patti con la realtà... altrimenti la sua salute mentale avrebbe iniziato a vacillare, e semplicemente non poteva permetterselo.

Sentì bussare alla porta e la sua voce suonò leggermente velata quando rispose "Avanti!".

Malcolm Taylor entrò, serio e con passo incerto. Notò che non indossava il camice da laboratorio, nonostante fosse in orario di lavoro. Reggeva un sottile plico di fogli e quando si avvicinò alla scrivania lei credette di capire perché fosse lì e cosa vi fosse scritto o stampato sopra.

\- No.

\- No che cosa, Kate? - chiese lui, inquieto, come se avesse qualcosa da nascondere. Non gli era mai stato possibile tenerle nascosto qualcosa: le orecchie gli diventavano rosse e iniziava a muovere il naso come un coniglio. Non che negli ultimi due giorni si sarebbe accorta di alcunché.

\- Non accetterò le tue dimissioni. Non ora, né domani, né mai.

Il dottor Taylor aggrottò le sopracciglia, inclinando la testa in un’espressione sorpresa e forse sollevata.

\- Questo? No, Kate, hai frainteso. Sono solo gli ultimi rilevamenti del sito 73. Tutto a posto, controlla pure.

Lei spalancò la bocca, accorgendosi di come lo shock l’avesse portata a diventare paranoica. Sospirò e lo prese. Ma certo, i rilevamenti. Ne aveva bisogno per completare il rapporto. - Scusami, credevo... grazie. Puoi andare, grazie, davvero.

Malcolm non si mosse, non tornò sui suoi passi. Prese un respiro. - In realtà c’è qualcos’altro di cui devo parlarti. È molto importante. Gli altri già lo sanno, ma ho trovato giusto dirtelo di persona. Sappi però che lo rifarei. Nonostante… questo potrebbe davvero costarmi il posto e forse la libertà, lo rifarei.

\- Di cosa stai…? - Questa volta non ebbe nessuna intuizione, giusta o sbagliata, di dove volesse andare a parare. Le tempie le pulsavano, segno di un mal di testa incipiente. Con un gesto, lo pregò di accomodarsi sulla sedia più vicina. - Ti ascolto.

\- Si tratta di Ziggy.

\- Pensavo che avessimo concordato su Zee-3. Ma naturalmente David Bowie la sa più lunga di me.

\- Gli piaceva. Lo preferiva. - A Kate non sfuggì quel tempo verbale, e interrogò Malcolm con lo sguardo per cercare una conferma. - Sì, è morto. E ne sono totalmente responsabile.

\- Quando? Dove? - Si alzò, allarmata ma non sconvolta. Nulla era più in grado di sconvolgerla davvero, o così credeva.

\- Su quell’aereo, Kate.

\- No. Io ero là, non… - Si sporse verso di lui, trafiggendolo con lo sguardo. - Cosa stai cercando di dirmi? Hai obbligato Zee-3 a sostituirsi ad uno dei nostri?

Lui sapeva che la reazione sarebbe stata questa, e raccolse tutto il suo coraggio per spiegarsi. - Non l’ho obbligato. Gli ho spiegato la situazione e ha accettato; si sentiva onorato di fare la sua parte, di rendersi utile. Avevo un bruttissimo presentimento, vedi… so che non è molto scientifico, ma lo sentivo. Non potevo rischiare che le succedesse qualcosa. Lei non sapeva nulla, non sarebbe mai stata d'accordo. Non ti avrebbe mai abbandonata. Ho dovuto usare uno stratagemma molto poco dignitoso. È stato _tutto_ molto poco dignitoso, e quando è arrivata la notizia… quando ho creduto che tu fossi morta…  
\- Hai rimpianto di non averne mandato su un altro ancora? - La sua voce si era alzata, ma non era stato uno scatto involontario.  
\- Non lo so! Non lo so cos'ho pensato! Ma non era così. Il Dottore ti ha salvata, e sì, gli altri non ce l’hanno fatta, ma non ho perso quello che contava davvero per me.

 _Il Dottore ti ha salvata,_ stava dicendo Malcolm, ed era tutto ciò che lui e i loro colleghi dovevano credere. Non una parola sulle braccia metalliche che l’avevano afferrata in pieno volo, sulle parole di quella voce robotica che erano scivolate nella sua coscienza mentre lentamente riprendeva i sensi,

_“Sei in salvo, Tigre. Ora andrà tutto bene. Sono così fiero di te, piccola mia.”_

era un segreto che solo tre persone nell’universo conoscevano, e voleva che così restasse.

Ma ora non stava pensando a questo.

\- Ciò che contava davvero è mantenere la pace con una razza potenzialmente pericolosa… con cui abbiamo a fatica concluso un trattato di pace, con cui stavamo sviluppando una serie di ricerche importanti. Non era la sua guerra, Malcolm. Cosa dovrei scrivere ai nostri capi, adesso? Ricordate i tre esemplari di una razza aliena quasi estinta che tenevamo al sicuro nelle nostre basi? Ne abbiamo spedito uno a farsi uccidere dai Cybermen. -  _Anche se non sono stati i Cybermen,_ stava per aggiungere, ma nemmeno questo era necessario.

\- Kate, lo so. Speravo che non si arrivasse a tanto. Speravo che tornaste tutti sani e salvi. Ma sentivo che…

\- Sono piuttosto stanca di sentirti ripetere le tue scuse da egoista. - tagliò corto lei. - Portala qui.

Malcolm accennò alla porta, facendole capire che si trovava proprio lì fuori, nell’anticamera dell’ufficio. Kate dovette farsi violenza per non lasciar trasparire la gioia che stava provando. Continuò a guardarlo con occhi severi.

\- Non ti avrebbe mai lasciata. Non è una vigliacca. Puoi prendere i provvedimenti che ritieni opportuni su di me, ma lei è innocente. Mi ha dato uno schiaffo quando ha capito cos’era successo.

 _Gli aveva dato uno schiaffo e poi l’aveva baciato,_ ricordò. _E aveva citato Shakespeare, quando lui le aveva mostrato gli ultimi messaggi che Ziggy, inconsapevole della propria reale identità, gli aveva inviato dall’aereo. “Le nostre mani contro i nostri cuori”, aveva sussurrato, spiegandogli poi cosa intendesse._

Non gli sfuggì il fugace e involontario sorrisetto che era finalmente comparso sulle labbra di Kate. Gli diede speranza per il proprio futuro.

\- Anche questo l’hai già detto. Falla entrare e rimani fuori, deciderò più tardi cosa fare di te.

  
°°°°°  


\- Gli hai davvero dato uno schiaffo?

Osgood teneva la testa bassa, senza riuscire a guardarla negli occhi. Aveva i capelli sciolti e le guance arrossate. Kate le alzò il mento con la mano e la spinse dolcemente ad incontrare il suo sguardo. - Sono felice che tu sia viva. Ne sono tanto felice, non posso dirti quanto. Ma devo essere realista, e ciò che ha fatto Malcolm potrebbe avere delle ripercussioni molto gravi. Non posso fingere che sia stato giusto, né moralmente né per ciò che la UNIT rappresenta.

\- Sì. Lo capisco molto bene.

\- D’altro canto, Zee-3 ti era affezionato. Impersonarti gli aveva permesso di entrare nei tuoi pensieri, nei tuoi ricordi. Ed è stato migliore di me, in questo: ha capito che dovevi restare al sicuro. Sei coraggiosa, Osgood. Sei brillante. Ma non sei un soldato… il tuo posto era qui.

\- Il mio posto era vicino a lei, signora. Io…

\- Ti prego, basta darmi del lei. Ti conosco da quando avevi le treccine e giocavi con il Piccolo Chimico. Ma… i tuoi genitori sanno che sei salva, non è vero?

Lei annuì, arrossendo ancora. - Non deve odiare Malcolm. La… ti scongiuro, non denunciarlo. È stato un pazzo, forse un assassino in un certo senso, ma…

\- E un genocida. Ci hai pensato?

\- Sì. Ma lui mi ama. - Si coprì il volto con le mani, e ciò che disse dopo ne uscì attutito. - E anch’io lo amo. Vogliamo… vorremmo sposarci.

Non le riferì ciò che Ziggy aveva inviato alla base in quegli ultimi istanti, terrorizzato e consapevole della propria morte imminente. Non le disse del dispositivo in miniatura che gli era stato inserito dietro il cravattino, che riproduceva su piccola scala il campo creato dal Dottore durante la loro invasione, convincendolo così di essere lei. E proprio come se fosse stato davvero lei, aveva confessato all’uomo che amava tutti i sentimenti che aveva dentro, rimpiangendo di non avere più tempo... Temeva che Kate potesse cambiare idea e rinchiudere Malcolm in una delle vecchie celle della Torre risalenti al pieno medioevo.

\- Brisbane. Bellissimo posto per un viaggio di nozze, non trovi? Farò uno squillo alla mia amica Tegan, non avete che da scegliere una data. - Kate tornò alla scrivania e contemplò il file aperto del rapporto in stesura. - Sai, non credo ci sia bisogno di aggiungere altri dettagli, qui. A Ginevra nessuno sarà interessato alle nostre storie romantiche, giusto?

Osgood balbettò qualcosa che suonò come un ringraziamento.

\- Onoriamo i morti, soprattutto chi è caduto in una guerra che non gli apparteneva, e gioiamo con i vivi. Ci occuperemo dell’eventuale incidente diplomatico, ma in realtà sono piuttosto ottimista. Non dirlo a lui, però: è giusto che rifletta sul peso di certe scelte.

 _Anche se è stata la scelta giusta, con il senno di poi,_ pensò, ma non l’avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce.

  
°°°°°

E il senno di poi non apparteneva soltanto alla sua razza. I due Zygon superstiti, che all’epoca lavoravano alla Base 5, avevano chiesto un colloquio formale con chiunque fosse indirettamente responsabile della morte del loro compagno. Con le dovute misure di sicurezza, questo avvenne. Malcolm non tentò di giustificarsi e raccontò i fatti senza omettere nulla: la reazione degli alieni fu esemplare.

“Essere considerati a voi uguali non si ottiene copiando il vostro aspetto, ma combattendo le vostre stesse battaglie e dimostrando coraggio e dignità. Grazie, dottor Taylor, per avergli dato quest’opportunità. Il nostro dolore e il vostro sono la stessa cosa."

Il sole faceva brillare la neve sulla cima del monte Snowdon. Mentre l’elicottero prendeva quota, Malcolm chiuse gli occhi e non seppe se quella sensazione di vertigine fosse soltanto paura delle altezze o la vita che gli si spalancava davanti, stordendolo di sollievo e di gioia.

 

 


End file.
